We will try to determine if a "futile cycle" (hydrolysis of acyl-glucuronide metabolites of carboxyl acid NSAIDs back to active parent compound) of ketoprofen exists in functionally anephric subjects. The pharmacokinetics of R and S ketoprofen along with their glucuronide metabolites will be determined in hemodialysis patients receiving drug on an acute and chronic basis.